


Like What You See? (of course you do, it's me)

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, M/M, jaebums the only winner here, rip coco, rip youngjae, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: Youngjae's embarrassed. Coco's betrayed. Jaebum's amused. There's only one winner here.(Inspired by the prompt: "Person A walking out of the shower, wreathed in steam, and Person B drops whatever's in their hands - bonus, if it is an animal who gives them the stink eye")





	Like What You See? (of course you do, it's me)

**Author's Note:**

> anyway its been way too long since i wrote got7, im sorry, i miss it
> 
> on the other hand i just binged stray kids last night and fell completely in love with all 9 of them, my children, my babies. how can i pick a bias when they're all so precious???? i never want to see them cry again. coincidentally this was written while i was listening to 3racha lmao
> 
> Question: should I keep this series going?

Youngjae wakes sometime in the evening to the sound of running water. His bedroom is dark, barely illuminated enough to see the outline of a sleeping Jinyoung beside him. He smiles around his yawn, giggling softly as Jinyoung snuffles in his sleep and curls closer to Youngjae’s body, arm wrapped tight around his waist. “Yah Jinyoungie,” he whines softly, to himself, “you’re so clingy when you’re asleep, you know that?” (What he  _ can _ see though, is the shock of Coco’s white fur smushed almost as close to his face as possible. Practically nuzzled over.  _ That girl... _ )

It’s then that he notices his bedroom door opened, and Youngjae tilts his head.  _ Thought I closed that,  _ he squints in confusion, before breathing out a cheeky sigh as he registers the running water yet again.  _ Jaebum-hyung is back _ .

Carefully, he peels Jinyoung’s arm away from his body (regretfully, his boyfriend is so warm) and places his feet on the chilled floor. With a stretch and a yawn, Youngjae rises to his feet, scooping Coco into his arms easily. The Maltese lets out a content yap, nibbling at Youngjae’s fingers lightly. “Aah, Coco-yah, stop biting,” he whines, sliding out of his bedroom.

The rest of the dorm is quiet, and Youngjae catches sight of Jaebum’s things scattered on top of their pathetically small dining table. He smiles again, humming as he makes his way down the hallway. 

But just as he reaches the end of the hallway, the bathroom door opens and out walks the man himself, Mr. Im Jaebum. And  _ oh _ , that’s not it. Out walks Im Jaebum with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair swept back from his forehead and the steam from the hot bathroom curling around him like… Youngjae’s brain promptly stops working then (as well as his goddamn  _ limbs _ , apparently), and Coco falls to the ground with a startled bark.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Youngjae squeaks, “C-Coco-yah, I’m sorry baby!”. His cheeks burn as he stares between Coco and her betrayed expression and Jaebum’s distractingly  _ almost _ -naked body. 

“Like what you see?” Jaebum snickers, adjusting the towel around his waist. Youngjae curls up on the ground, slapping his hands over his eyes in embarrassment. 

(Jaebum  looks  _ devilishly  _ good, staring at him with that dumb, hot smirk while looking like  _ that.  _ What a dick.)


End file.
